Deku vs Goro Akechi in The Battle For Love! (Bakudeku)
by qiabelvalnin
Summary: All Deku wants is to be with his boyfriend Kacchan... but the forces of evil and the perils of society get in the way. Rated T for cursing and almost lemon! So do be mindful of that when reading this. Oneshot, MHA x Persona. Heavy Bakudeku, hints of TodoDeku. Merry Christmas!


One day, Deku got a notification on his phone. He pulled it out to see who messaged him.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: yo

DEKU: hi

UNKNOWN NUMBER: hru

DEKU: I'm doing okay this is izuku

UNKNOWN NUMBER: oh hey deku what's up

DEKU: who is this

UNKNOWN NUMBER: this is uh

UNKNOWN NUMBER: all for one yeah

DEKU: um oh okay

That at least explained who he was. Deku added him to his contacts.

ALL FOR ONE: muahahaha give me your quirk and stuff

DEKU: fuck thatv

DEKU: that*

ALL FOR ONE: oh okay well then uh join the league

Deku scoffed in public! He would never join the League.

DEKU: no

ALL FOR ONE: shit

DEKU: fuck nyall

ALL FOR ONE: did you nya

DEKU: no

DEKU: fuck you

He was embarrassed and flustered and blushed red at the idea that someone managed to figure out his neko secret, but he decided to keep that a secret for his daddy Kacchan.

ALL FOR ONE: hm maybe shigaraki can convince you otherwise

DEKU: yeah whatever

There was a pause before the next message came.

"ALL FOR ONE": HAHAHA HEY DEKU ITS ME SHIGARAKI JOIN THE LEAGUE MOTHERFUCKERRR

DEKU: no

"ALL FOR ONE": WHAT

"ALL FOR ONE": FUCK YOU

"ALL FOR ONE": DO IT

DEKU: no

"ALL FOR ONE": FUGBHYGIFG

"ALL FOR ONE": IM GONNA KILL ALL MIGHT LOSER

Deku was furious at that! He loved All Might ever since he was a quirkless kid.

DEKU: whatever

DEKU: im gonna be the number one

"ALL FOR ONE": FUCK

There was another pause. Deku drank some food.

ALL FOR ONE: hahahaha its me all for one again

DEKU: so? I dont care about yall

ALL FOR ONE: uh hm ill give you infinite power if you join the league

ALL FOR ONE: or how about infinite bitches

ALL FOR ONE: unless youre gay

DEKU: idont care

ALL FOR ONE: fuck man what do you even want from us

DEKU: nothing

Although… there was something that Deku had wanted for a long time. He thought about his response for a long time, sweating as he typed out his next response.

DEKU: …I want kacchan

ALL FOR ONE: hmmmmmmmm

ALL FOR ONE: okay tell you what ill make him gay free of charge if you join us

Oh my god! He could do it for free? Just like that?! Deku cheered in triumph in the middle of the café he was at… he'd been trying for years to turn Bakugou gay but now he could use the power of a quirk to do it! How awesome. Deku eagerly messaged All 4 One back.

DEKU: yes ill njoin

DEKU: join

ALL FOR ONE: fuck yes

All For One suddenly teleported into the café, floating in the air and holding a contract.

"Sign here, here, here, and here," said All For One, menacingly.

Deku was one step ahead of him. He pulled out a green pen cause his colors are green and he signed literally everywhere on the contract, the paper a big splotch of green.

"Yesssss muahahahahahaha," said All For One as he put the paper away. He folded his arms. "your first mission is to kill all might. Do it, and I'll make Bakugou gay."

Deku went to go kill All Might and then came back.

"I did it, All For One," said Deku, holding a gun. "now give me my kdaddy."

All For One put his hands together like that guy from Evangelion. "Alright… but. You have to call him here. Do it and I'll be able to work my magic."

Deku nodded, calling Kacchan and waiting for him to pick up. Deku technically wasn't supposed to call Bakugou because Bakugou said that if he did then Deku would eat thumb tacks for the rest of his life, but Deku was willing to place his bets this time. Bakugou answered eventually.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT DEKU?" screamed Bakugou loudly. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME. EVER."

"Come save me, Kacchan! I was kidnapped by villains. Help me!" cried Deku.

"I DON'T CARE, LOL," said Bakugou. "HOPE YOU DIE."

All For One, who was listening in on the conversation with a cool hearing Quirk, folded his arms. "You might need to think of another way to get him here."

Thinking really hard, Deku responded with: "I will join them if you don't save me, Kacchan!"

To his surprise, though, Bakugou said: "GOOD THATLL GIVE ME ANOTHER REASON TO WHOOP YOUR ASS!"

"Uhhhhh…" Deku struggled. "I will kill myself!"

"EPIC. TAKE PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN."

"Maybe… tell him something he cares about is in danger," said All For One.

Deku was totally offended by that, of course Bakugou cared about him.

"I will fuck Todoroki," threatened Deku. "He's a villain."

"EWWWW GAY!" shouted Bakugou in disgust.

_Just you wait…_ thought Deku.

"BUT WHATEVER," continued Bakugou. "THE LESS OF YOU, THE BETTER."

"I'll—I'll do whatever you want if you come save me!" Deku offered, sweating.

"HM. Will you leave UA forever and also call yourself an idiot for seven hundred years?"

Deku wasn't even gonna be alive for that long! He probably had at least five thousand years at him, not seven hundred! Sheesh. Shaking his head, Deku said: "Yes."

"Fuck it, I'm in. Where are you?"

Deku sends Bakugou his location.

"Hell yeah. I'll be over soon."

"Okay." Deku hung up. How exciting!

"Muahahahaha, now I will make him gay. Whenever he gets here, that is," laughed All For One.

Deku smirked and waited for Bakugou with All For One.

"When will he get here, gosh," whined Deku.

Bakugou blows down the door.

"WHERE'S THE BITCH ASS DILTCH ILL FUCK EVERYONE UP HERE" he shouted, explosions popping off of his hands because that was his Quirk.

Deku ran up to Kacchan and hugged him, but Bakugou punted him off like a dog.

"KACCHAN YOU CAME," said Deku.

"Quickly, hold him still!" said All For One. Deku nodded and quickly grabbed Bakugou's arms, holding him in place forever.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?!" asked Bakugou.

"NOW, DO IT!" cried Deku.

A bunch of pink magic began to shoot from All For One's hands, which turns Bakugou gay. Bakugou relaxed in Deku's grip, and Deku released him. Bakugou seemed woozy.

"…Why do I feel, like… *gay* for some reason?" asked Bakugou.

Deku waved at Bakugou. "Kacchan… do you hate me?"

"What? No. Why would I hate a handsome young fellow like you," replied Bakugou, who proceeded to ruffle Deku's hair.

Deku smirked. "Come with me."

"By all means."

Deku and Bakugou walked into Deku's room and Deku locked the door. They had sex the entire night. Bakugou topped and Deku bottomed, it was hot but I can't write sex scenes so let's just skip over it.

"Damn, I love being gay," said Bakugou after fucking Deku.

"I know, it feels so good!" replied Deku.

"Fuck women. But like, not literally, I only wanna fuck men."

"Well, it's dinner time, we should eat," muttered Deku, who got up and changed his clothes. "Let's go downstairs and dine with them."

"With who?"

"Dabi, Toga, Shigaraki, the League."

Bakugou looked fucking confused and angry. "Why?! Are you part of the League now or something?"

"Yes, I don't need to be a hero," said Deku as he buttoned his pants.

"What the fuck, Deku?" Bakugou groaned. "that said i mean if youre gonna be on the league i guess i might as well. Your ass is too bomb."

"Okay." Deku walked downstairs and turned to All For One. "One For All, I want him in the League."

All For One rubbed his mask and then laughed. "Okay sure, mauhahhahaha. We wanted him in anyway."

"Oh really? Why didn't he join? Was he scared or something?"

Bakugou flipped him off.

"No I guess he just hated villains or some dumb shit," sighed All For One as they all ate dinner.

"MUAHAHAHAHA I KNEW WE'D GET BAKUGOU," shouted Shigaraki as he ate some shit.

"yeah its cool I guess," said Dabi.

"shut up shigaraki you got him because of me!" Deku proclimated as he ate his spoon.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FACE ALSO WELCOME TO THE TEAM EEHEHEHEH" cackled Shigaraki.

"whatever I am leaving for my room," declared Deku.

"im SO glad DEKUs on the team with BAKUGOU eheheheheheheh," laughed Toga, who made her orgasm face like usual. "maybe now we can have some threesomes!"

"no damnit I am gay!"

"don't you wanna be half gay instead?"

"no I am full gay! I want kacchan and that's it! Ask dabi or any other person."

"im not gay," said dabi, surprising everyone.

"you're straight?" asked deku. "shit I thought you were gay. Whatever."

"I'm an alligator," replied Dabi as Deku left.

Bakugou left with Deku and returned to his room and they started fucking again. They fucked for like an entire day, it was really cool I bet.

Deku smirked once it was all over. "You're so good."

"Hell yeah I am," said Bakugou as he smoked a cigarette.

Bakugou looked over and saw cuts on Deku's wrist. He hugged him.

"Deku, no, oh why did you do this yourself?"

"What? What do you mean?" asked Deku as he hugged him.

"you cut yourself!"

"yeah whatever."

"I wouldn't want to lose you, deku, don't do this again."

"it's okay, toga did this to me."

"oh okay."

"I am hungry…"

"lets go have kurogirirgirgikurogirkikrikguro cook for us," Bakugou suggested.

"Okay!"

Deku and Bakugou walked to the bar downstairs where Kurogiri was doing some crossword puzzles like adults do.

"Yo," said Kurogiri.

"Hi. We're hungry," said Deku.

"I fuckin knew it," sighed girikurklrkogru. "What'll it be?"

"I don't care."

"Badass."

Kurogiri started to cook up some pancakes with his own custom batter, it smelled really good. Deku and Bakugou patiently waited for their pancakes to finish.

"Yeah, whatever," said Deku.

"Mhm, whatever," said Kurogiri.

Deku went on his phone, not caring about anything in the world, when suddenly the wood door to the hideout burst down with a crack.

"Holy shit Deku look out!" cried Bakugou, jumping under the table. Deku dives for the table as well as the unknown assailant started shooting the place up.

"What the fuck! Who did that?!" shouted Deku. Kurogiri also ducked.

"It's… it's GORO AKECHI!" shouted Bakugou.

"From Persona 5?!" Deku couldn't believe it, so he popped his curly head up from the table to see. And sure enough, it was Goro Akechi, dressed in clothes.

Deku noticed that Goro Akechi had shot the TV, and he rose angry.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch," Deku warned.

"Pancakes," replied Akechi, combing his hair.

"Get the fuck out."

"No. PERSONA!" shouted Akechi at the top of his lungs. He summoned Robin Hood, who is fucking jacked.

"Fuckin hell. I will end you. whatever i am done with this bullshit i will just take my daddy and go."

"Tell that to Robin Hood. ROBIN HOOD USE KOUMAFUBAEIDOLU!"

Robin Hood pulled out his bow and arrow and shot Deku with some light magic. It hurt. Deku shouted at the top of his lungs due to the fact that it burned.

"FUCK!"

"NO DEKU!" screamed Bakugou, eyes wide with worry. He got really angry. "how dare you ill fuckin kill you!"

"Dabi, toga, shigaraki, one for all, get him!" shouted Deku as he patched himself up.

Bakugou assaulted Robin Hood with his Quirk and so did the rest of the League. Spinner was killed in the fight because Akechi pulled out a laser rifle and started blasting everyone and everything.

"KACCHAN HELP ME DADDY" shouted Deku.

"I'M TRYING BUT HE'S SHOOTING LASERS" replied Bakugou, who was ducking behind a chair.

Akechi pulled out a light sword and stabbed Shigaraki in the center.

"SHIT~!" went Deku.

"SHIGARAKI NO!" cried a tragically hurt All For One.

"ARHGHGRGH" went Shigaraki as he died, his hand falling off of his face in the process and revealing his face which is in need of chapstick.

Akechi laughed evilly and then turned into the Black Mask killer, pointing a gun at everyone.

"Shit look out it's the black mask," warned Dabi.

Toga had no knives to stab him with and the rest of the League decided they were too sad to help out. Akechi turned to Deku and flexed his fingers.

"Let's duel, Deku, one on one," said Akechi as he posed.

"Shit! Fine," said Deku as he rose up, cracking his knuckles.

"Good luck babe," encouraged Bakugou, squeezing his hand.

"yeah whatever."

"Yeah whatever."

Akechi pulled out a serrated blade. "Get ready to die!"

Deku activated his Quirk, green lightning all around him, and went 100%.

"NOO AHHHHHHHGHHH," cried Akechi, the black mask falling off of his face as he fell to the floor. "How could I have lost?!"

"Get out of here while you still can," warned Deku, glaring at him.

"Wait!" Akechi looked to the floor sadly. "What am I supposed to do now? I was hired by the president to kill you… if I leave now, then I'll have nobody to turn to!"

"Bye," said Deku as he plugged his headphones into a computer to listen to Neon Trees.

"oh I love neon trees," said Akechi.

"Deku, I have an idea… let's let him join the League," offered All For One, spreading his arms out. "we could always use an assassin like him, plus black masks are cool."

"no," said deku.

"okay I'm going to hit you with my 'agree with all my decisions' beam."

A white ray of light shot forth from all for one, but Deku dodged it, tossing his hair.

"fuck that."

"Wait, Deku… why not help me kill the President?" offered Akechi, reaching his hands out to Deku. "He's the one that doesn't want you and Bakugou to be together!"

"fuck that."

"But he's homophobic!"

"I don't care about him," said deku as he played that song that was all like 'it started with a whisper'.

"IT STARTED WITH A WHISPERRRRRRRRRRR AND THAT WAS WHEN I KISSED HERRRRRRRR," sang Akechi, really getting into the song.

"shut the fuck up," said deku.

Akechi shot Deku in the head. Deku suddenly fell to the ground.

"Nobody hates on Neon Trees," growled Akechi.

"Damn he likes good music," said Toga.

"DEKU NO! YOU BASTARD ILL KILL YOU," screamshouted Bakugou as he charged at him with an explosion. Akechi shot him in the forehead, though, and Bakugou tragically died next to his lover.

Luckily, however, All For One brought them back to life.

"whoa…" said Deku as he rubbed his head, looking around.

"good morning. It's been ten years since akechi conquered the world," All For One declared, looking out at the cool red sky.

"fuck this, I'm jumping off the roof," Deku decided.

"wait!" All For One pleaded. "we need to stop him otherwise you and bakugou won't be happy together."

"fine. Where is bakugou?"

"right here," said kacchan.

Deku hugged him. Bakugou hugged him back with all his might. They both kissed and made out for a while.

"I'm gonna kill the stupid guy," said Deku, clenching his fists.

"yes, perfect." All For One seemed pleased. He pointed at a building in the distance. "Head to UA, Deku!"

"wtf why?" asked Deku, spitting on the ground.

"you see in the midst of akechi's coup d e'tat, the lines between heroes and villains have been blurred. all might and i have called a truce. he will discuss the details of our plan with you there."

Deku groaned and nodded, walking off to UA with Bakugou.

"fuck this," Deku decided when he got there.

He saw Ochako and Momo and they waved at him but Deku sighed.

"ew, hoes."

All Might who had also been revived by All For One dropped onto the scene. "HAHA I AM HERE"

"Yeah whatever, what do you want now?"

"YOUNG MIDORIYA WE NEED TO STOP GORO AKECHI. LUCKILY I HAVE A PLAN TO STOP HIM."

"okay, I'm listening," said Deku as he kissed Kacchan.

"YOU WILL WIN WITH YOUR QUIRK AND BEAT HIM UP!"

"fuck, fine. I think that's a good idea. I want my bf to kiss me one last time."

"let's do this," said Bakugou.

They kissed for seven minutes, and then Deku squeezed his hands and ran off to go fight Akechi. In the White House, Akechi laughed as he rose from his seat.

Deku beat him, but it turns out he was actually fighting Akechi's seven minibosses instead of him first. It was cool, maybe it'll be expanded on in a sequel.

"Muahahahahaha. Welcome to my lair, Deku," laughed Akechi.

Deku was impatient so he fought him and he died… but it turned out that it was just a hologram of Akechi, and the real one was sitting on a couch and watching the fight.

"Shit," said Deku.

"It's been ten years. I should've known you'd come back to fight me," said Akechi evilly as he loaded his pistol. "I've gotten much stronger since our last battle, so this won't be easy."

"mk. Whatever."

"Now prepare yourself!"

Akechi began fighting Deku. Deku used 1000% and punched Akechi really hard with a thunderous punch, but Akechi dodged it.

"Muahahahaha! I know all your tricks, Deku," taunted Akechi.

"No you don't," smirked Deku.

Fire swirled around Deku as he activated his fire side and lit Akechi on fire.

"Damn it that stung!" hissed Akechi as he burned.

"Die bitch!" shouted Deku.

Akechi absorbed the flames with his Persona and said: "You're not ready for my next move!"

Deku dug his feet into the ground. "Bring it!"

"The World!"

Akechi stopped time and stabbed Deku five billion times. Deku, however, dodged it. Furious, Akechi threw a planet at Deku, but it only scratched Deku because of all of his training with All Might.

"You can't fight your own battles," said Deku as he scowled.

"That's it, no more Mr. Nice Guy," growled Akechi as he pulled out a fancy sword. He gripped it in his hands and charged at Deku, slashing at him with the force of a thousand suns and cutting him in half. Deku collapsed on the floor a bloody mess, but the real Deku appeared behind Akechi.

"Sucks for you… that was my twin," cackled Deku as he broke Akechi's sword.

Akechi threw his fists on the ground. "DAMN IT! I should've known it was a twin… i guess this is a bad time to tell you that this is actually an elaborate dream sequence. i actually made you fall asleep in the real world and im gonna kill you in 0.5 seconds!" He checked his watch just to make sure.

"except that this is the real world, idiot," sneered Deku, revealing a needle that he stuck in his arm before the battle that ensured he would always stay awake. Recovery girl gave it to him.

Akechi looked stunned.

"How is this possible?!"

"Now prepare to die!"

Deku shot Akechi with a fatal bullet, smoke rising from the gun. Akechi used his Anti-Death Mirror to dodge the attack, but Deku hit him with an undodgeable fatal bullet because he was fully prepared for Akechi to use his Anti-Death Mirror because he saw Akechi use it on television once.

"Shit-! Arrgghhh," groaned Akechi as he lay in the floor, in pain.

Deku grinned, feeling very smart. Akechi's eyes were wide and crazy as he summoned his last stand power, the ability to evade death completely. A blue aura surrounded Akechi and he pulled out a submachine gun, shooting Deku 62,192,768 times.

Deku, however, dodged them all, his feet like thunder, thanks to all the aerobatic training he received from All Might back in Season 1.

Akechi pulled out his lightsaber and fried Deku's eyes out. They melted away, but the real Deku crossed his legs on Akechi's seat and laughed triumphantly.

"Cute. But that was a hologram as well."

Deku grabbed a serrated blade that the Black Mask used and stabbed Akechi in the forehead. Blood poured out of Akechi's head as he died… but then the real Akechi appeared in the corner and danced.

"Haha, IDIOT! That was a stunt double!" Akechi looked very victorious as he pumped his fist and struck his All-Out Attack pose.

"Die!" Deku stabbed him in the head, but Akechi dodged it.

Deku smirked. "All part of my plan."

The moment Akechi dodged it, he fell into a trap that Deku had set on the floor and he got cut into a million pieces by a turret. Deku walked away, ready to finally go home when the real Akechi suddenly appeared out of thin air, a Pepsi in his hand.

"Killing the stunt double's stunt double. You must really want me dead!"

"I WANT TO BE WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" cried Deku, getting emotional and angry as he charged up to 10 Million Percent. His body turned red and the lightning around him was so intense that it became a cyclone. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Deku shot at him and screamed "DETROIT SMASH!"

He absolutely obliterated the surprised Akechi, who screamed in pain as Deku hit him with the power of a million Gods, Deku's power like a cataclysmic apocalypse of storms.

And then when the dust cleared…

Deku realized he hadn't hit Akechi at all.

He'd punched Bakugou right through the center.

Bakugou gasped in pain and stared at the hole in his chest. Deku was horrified.

"D—deku…" said Bakugou as he spat up blood.

"what no NO I killed akechi I didn't kill you!"

Deku's stomach dropped as he heard Akechi cackle triumphantly behind him.

"…it was all an illusion. You thought you were fighting me, but you were actually fighting bakugou the entire time! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Akechi's laugh echoed into the sky as Bakugou fell to the ground.

"Deku…"

"No! No! stay with me, kacchan!" He held Bakugou in his arms. Bakugou reached up to him.

"these last ten years have been some of the best of my life… thank you, deku."

Bakugou died.

Deku dropped Bakugou's corpse to the floor. He was so depressed, he felt like there was no reason to go on living anymore. He pulled out a gun and shot himself in the head. At least then he could be with Bakugou forever.

The two of them were brought back to life by All For One, but he sent them back to the start of Season 1, back in middle school, when Deku was Quirkless.

"UGH SHITTY DEKU! I FUCKIN HATE YOU," shouted Bakugou, ripping Deku's black jacket.

"Kachhan! You're so mean!" whined Deku, flailing around the classroom.

"You're Quirkless and you suck!" Some of Bakugou's friends snickered.

Deku's face twisted into a scowl and he jumped up to defend himself. "I'm gonna join the League! That'll show you!"

"What even is the League?" asked Bakugou, scoffing.

"Oh right you don't remember… fuck it, I'm gonna go home."

"Okay. I'm gonna go play baseball with my friends."

Deku left to go home but then ran into All Might. He gives Deku his powers and then Deku returns with a Quirk. He tapped Bakugou's shoulder, hoping to impress him.

"What do you fucking want?" asked Bakugou, gritting his teeth.

"I have a quirk," declared Deku.

"liar, lol," laughed Bakugou.

Deku then proceeded to show off his quirk by flicking his finger, which caused a tornado. Bakugou was stunned into silence before screaming at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! YOU FUCKIN HELD OUT ON ME ALL THESE YEARS! I HATE YOU FOREVER!"

"But Kacchan! I-i-i-i-… I LIKE YOU!" Deku finally confessed, closing his eyes shut in fear.

"THAT'S FUCKING GAY. I'M GONNA GO TO UA!"

Hurt, Deku's eyes turned black as he clenched his fist. "You know what, Kacchan?"

Bakugou stepped really close, pumping his fists together. "What."

"fuck you i dont care what you think you are a brat and i hate you i hate you I HATE YOU~!"

Deku pushed Bakugou away and ran away crying. He ran through Japan for a while before running into Iida, who was on his way to the League of Villains.

"I AM A VILLAIN," said Iida.

_This must be an alternate reality…_ thought Deku as he sniffed.

"…Iida, take me there. To the League of Villains. I want to be a villain."

Iida folded his arms and thought about it for a second before nodding and asking Deku to follow along. In the bar, Deku stood before All For One, who laughed menacingly. This time, however, Deku had no fear.

"hey," said all for one.

"If I join, I want one thing in return!"

"and what would that be?" All For One crossed his legs and leaned on the table.

Deku pointed at him, as serious as could be. "I want Kacchan! I want Katsuki Bakugou! I want him to be gay! I want him to like me back."

All For One hummed. "yeah. that sounds good."

"okay." Deku shook All For One's hand. Good and evil were finally teaming up again…

And then, the events at the beginning of the story happened again! And again, and again, and again. Deku was trapped in a permanent infinite loop… one that was caused by none other than Aoyama, who turned out to be the traitor and the son of All For One!

To be continued next time in THE TALE OF AOYAMA!


End file.
